


Extremities

by Xylone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Captivity, Community: 52_challenge, Light Bondage, M/M, Snow and Ice, Teasing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylone/pseuds/Xylone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autor : ChokolatteJedi<br/>Tłumaczenie : Xylone<br/>Link : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099526<br/>Pairing : Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</p><p>John i Rodney zostali schwytani. Znowu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremities

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extremities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099526) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie jesteśmy już na śniegu - stwierdził wesoło John.

Rodney prychnął.

\- Nazywasz to poprawą?!

\- Wiesz, nie mam zamiaru w najbliższej przyszłości stracić palca u ręki lub stopy więc tak! - John rozejrzał się po lochu, w którym byli przetrzymywani. - Cóż, z odmrożenia jak sądzę.

Z cichym jękiem Rodney opadł na ścianę. John przyjrzał mu się; na wpół pokonany Rodney nie był typem Rodney’a proponującego błyskotliwe plany ucieczki. Czas na małe szturchnięcie.

\- Plus odmrożenia postępowałyby jednocześnie na nas obu. Tutaj jest szansa, że najpierw zaatakują twoje kończyny!

Rodney podniósł szybko głowę i spiorunował wzrokiem Johna. _Misja wykonana_.

-Przepraszam? - Rodney parsknął. - Sądzę, że wszyscy doskonale wiemy czyje kończyny są ważniejsze panie Namierz i Strzelaj!

John tylko się wyszczerzył, podjudzając Rodney’a co raz bardziej.

\- I to jeśli w ogóle do tego dotrwamy! Te więzy odcinają mi dopływ krwi do rąk! Będę mieć straszne otarcia kiedy się stąd wydostaniemy! Jeśli się stąd wydostaniemy!

John podnosząc brew uśmiechnął się znacząco.

\- Potrzebujesz abym się do ciebie przyczołgał i pocałował żeby nie bolało? - Drażnił się.

Na to pytanie Rodney’owi opadła szczęka, a wzrok śmigał między oczami Johna a jego ustami. Sheppard przejechał językiem po wargach dla lepszego efektu, wiedząc, że będzie to bardziej nakręcać jego kochanka.

Rodney głośno przełknął. Jedna z jego kończyn nagle zainteresowała się wyjściem na zewnątrz.

\- Dobra, to jest to! Musimy znaleźć stąd wyjście! - Oświadczył.


End file.
